


as heaven peeps through the blanket of the dark

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, Assassination, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyejoo has accepted that she has been born from a line of assassins, and intends to finish her duties as swiftly as possible. That is, until she becomes a bit too fond of Park Chaewon.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	as heaven peeps through the blanket of the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Title as well as the plot (somewhat) was inspired by Lady Macbeth’s soliloquy in Act 1 Scene 5 of The Scottish Play by William Shakespeare. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

Hyejoo watched the girl in the window, observing her as she flipped the pages of her textbook, scrutinizing each word with squinting eyes. That girl, Hyejoo knew, was the most important girl in her life. She also knew, as was told to her weeks ago, that that girl was also who she was meant to kill.

She should have been aware of their destiny from the moment they met. Her parents had informed her of Park Chaewon’s parentage, that she was the daughter of an esteemed yet highly corrupt politician. However, this did not occur to her as she allowed herself to be swept away by kind, genuine words uttered by dainty, delicate lips.

“My name is Park Chaewon! What about yours?”

Hyejoo did not answer, nor bother to turn and face her. She supposed this would be enough to persuade Chaewon to go away, but instead she moved in closer, planting her elbows on Hyejoo’s table and her chin on the palm of her hands, looking at Hyejoo with such a sweet smile that she could not help but become mesmerized as she gazed at Chaewon for a minute or two.

Hyejoo blinked. “Uh. Son Hyejoo.”

“Hyejoo… that’s a pretty name!”

The days went by similar to that first instance. She knew that Chaewon was (supposedly) not to be trusted and attempted to pull away time and time again, but Chaewon would never allow her to get away. She kept pressing onward, until Hyejoo leaned so far back into her chair that it almost toppled over, and Chaewon apologized profusely.

Hyejoo began to believe that this was Chaewon’s plan: to fluster Hyejoo enough so that she may lower her defenses around her, and strike at the first opportunity. Why else would she bother sticking around? No one ever stayed, not that that ever bothered Hyejoo. Chaewon may have seemed innocent, but Hyejoo was not one to allow herself to be fooled.

“Hyejoo, what are your parents like?”

 _Aha._ There it was. Chaewon might have thought Hyejoo was vulnerable enough to share vital information, but that was far from the case. “They’re kind, and they always want the best for me. I love them a lot.”

(The words sounded bitter in Hyejoo’s mouth, but she succeeded in forcing them out.)

“Oh, I see,” Chaewon said, and suddenly a faraway look in her eyes appeared, accompanied by a sad smile. Hyejoo could not decipher whatever this could mean. “My parents… they’re good people, I guess, but I dunno. I don’t think they really care about me.”

“Huh? Why?” The spoiled child had complaints? Well, that was new.

Chaewon shrugged. “They always leave me out of important conversations. I hear them whispering at night about money or whatnot, and then I hear the occasional concerning word such as ‘death,’ ‘assassinate,’ and stuff like that. I always knew my family was involved in scary businesses, I mean, you can’t possibly be that rich without some kind of catch, right? But I don’t know. I guess I’m just… scared, is all.”

Hyejoo felt her heart stop. Chaewon would not possibly have shared her feelings if she knew of Hyejoo’s status, a daughter of assassins who was well on her way to obtaining that title herself. Of course, it crossed her mind that Chaewon was trying to trick her, but the tears that she refused to release proved her innocence.

Reluctantly, Hyejoo stood up. She winced at the loud sound her chair made as its feet scraped the floor, but she hugged Chaewon anyway, albeit awkwardly.

“Don’t cry,” Hyejoo said as she patted her back. “I can’t comfort people.”

Chaewon laughed, and Hyejoo felt tension she did not realize had formed in her body disappear. Chaewon hugged her back, pulling her close, breathing in deeply then letting it all out.

“I think you’re pretty great at comforting people.”

* * *

_Hyejoo shook her head. Her body trembled and tears threatened to pour out of her eyes, but she resisted. “No. I can’t do it. I can’t kill her.”_

_Hyejoo’s father slammed his fist on the table, glaring at her with a venomous gaze that could have melted Hyejoo right then and there, if she ever summoned the courage to look him in the eye. “We already told you who she was! And yet you didn’t listen, and you allowed yourself to get attached. Assassins don’t do that, Hyejoo.”_

_“Well, maybe I don’t_ want _to be an assassin!” Hyejoo shot back. Her parents looked shocked and at a complete and utter loss of words, until her father finally got ahold of himself._

_“Watch your mouth,” he said, as he picked up a gun sitting nearby. He almost always had some sort of gun within, at most, one feet of him, each as fatal as the next one. “Either I kill her, or you kill her. Decide.”_

_Hyejoo gulped. Then, with sunken eyes and gnashing teeth, she took the gun from her father’s hands._

_“I’ll do it.”_

* * *

It had most likely been an hour since Hyejoo first climbed up the tree next to Chaewon’s window. She could not do much other than stare at her, and whenever her arms so much as brushed against the gun hanging around her, she flinched. She could not do it, if she were being completely honest. She had only accepted the responsibility because she felt as though her imaginations would be much more horrible than witnessing the reality, which she should really have thought through further. Still, it was quite relaxing to watch Chaewon like this, pretty and dedicated and inspiring and everything good in the world… just as she always was.

Chaewon suddenly sighed and picked up her phone, typing something. Hyejoo was about to create theories as to who she could be texting, when suddenly she felt her phone buzz. Carefully, she took her phone out of her pocket, gazing at a notification that displayed Chaewon’s new text directed at her.

“ _Hey, Hyejoo. What are you doing right now?_ ”

“ _Uh, nothing much. Studying._ ”

As soon as she pressed send, Hyejoo immediately looked back at Chaewon. She watched as she saw her phone light up, as she almost fell out of her chair grabbing it, and as she smiled widely at the sight of Hyejoo’s message.

Hyejoo witnessed all of this with a growing warmth in her chest, and grinned at the sight of Chaewon typing into her phone as though she had been bewitched.

“ _Great! Same, haha. Would you wanna, uh, call?_ ”

Hyejoo freezed. She contemplated the offer: if she did not agree, she would possibly be able to finish the job faster. However, if she did agree, she would be able to hear Chaewon’s voice. _For the last time,_ a voice inside of her whispered, but she disregarded it. Perhaps hearing her voice would calm her down, or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

“ _Sure._ ”

Almost immediately after Hyejoo sent that, her phone rang. She pressed the green button.

“ _Hyejoo! It’s so late at night, I thought you would be asleep by now._ ”

“Well, you aren’t asleep yet either, are you?”

Hyejoo heard a snort and resisted the urge to laugh out loud. “ _You have a point, I guess._ ”

“So then, why’d you contact me all of a sudden?”

Through the window, Hyejoo could see Chaewon shrug. She played absentmindedly with her hair, staring at the wall. If the dark underneath her eyes were any indication, she was exasperated, and yet it seemed as though her eyes refused to close. “ _It’s, um… remember what I told you about the things I’d overhear my parents say?_ ”

Hyejoo felt her heart knock at her ribs, threatening to burst out into the open. “Yeah,” she replied, and hoped it did not really sound as nervous as she heard it to be.

“ _Turns out I didn’t mishear anything… There really are assassins out there, waiting, hiding, to kill any member of our family—_ ”

Hyejoo felt as though the world was crashing down on her. Looking right into her eyes was a girl who deserved nothing more than eternal happiness, and Hyejoo would have loved to be the person who gave that to her. Instead, she was the person clutching a gun so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Chaewon froze. Various expressions passed through her face: confusion, realization, anger, and finally, something Hyejoo could not quite decipher. After a moment’s silence, Chaewon slowly placed her phone on the table and gave Hyejoo that same smile that had caused Hyejoo to lose sight of her way in the first place. But in the first place, what _was_ her way? It did not seem that the life of an assassin fit that category, as she had refused it so easily when given the possibility of another path. What then…

As Hyejoo gazed into Chaewon’s kind, understanding eyes, she understood.

Hyejoo picked up the gun, and she saw Chaewon quiver, but her smile never wavered. She nodded at Hyejoo, although she appeared as though she would burst into tears at any given moment.

Hyejoo nodded back. Then, after breathing in deeply, she pointed the gun at her own head and pulled the trigger.

The last thing she saw was Chaewon running toward her window, desperately trying to open it as she cried out Hyejoo’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive how short this all is, I wrote it all on a whim in like an hour...
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
